


With Blue Eyes to Match His Scales

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: Mermaids - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Merman!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a merman who washes up during a storm. Harry finds him and helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Zayn were sitting on the beach soaking up the sun. It was a warm day in the Florida sun and they were just getting used to summer break. Harry was laying with his arms behind his head catching some quick rays before he had to go help his grandparents with their beach shop. Zayn was here to check out some new lad he was pining after that he "just couldn't get off his mind" because "Harry he's so hot". Harry had heard that enough times but this guy was different from the others with his short brown hair, adorable brown eyes, and a simple t-shirt and shorts. He wasn't what Zayn usually went after, no, he actually seemed like he might deserve Zayn for once. All the other guys Zayn went for were dicks.  
Zayn was staring again, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Whattttt," Zayn whined looking up at him. "You're staring again mate," Harry teased and Zayn glared at him before going back to looking at the boy who was currently about to go surfing. Just then his phone alarm went off signalling the end of his break so he grabbed his shoes, said his quick good-bye to Zayn who probably wasn't listening and made his way over to his grandparents shop.  
His grandparents owned a shop next to the beach. It had a pool for people who preferred that over the ocean, a little place to rent surf boards and other equipment, an actual gift shop, and a bakery. Harry worked for them in the summer because they paid him better than anyone else his age was paid and he absolutely loved the bakery. It was the only bakery on the beach within a 100 mile radius because when are bakerys ever on beaches.  
Harry walked into the shop greeting his grandfather who was currently organizing merchandise in the gift shop and headed over to the bakery grabbing his apron as he went. "Oh, Harry I'm so glad your back," his grandmother said, "we've been watching the news and from the looks of it a storm is hitting tonight and we are going to need your help with packing up." Harry groaned, he hated storms because packing everything up was the worst part of the job. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked waiting for direction from his grandmother before setting off to do the job.  
*Four hours later*  
Harry put the last box into the waterproof storm safe storage room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and locked the storage room up tight. His grandmother and grandfather took him home and he greeted his mom with a kiss to the cheek. "How was the shop, sweetheart?" she asked as she stirred the pasta sauce she was currently cooking. "Fine mum, we had to pack up for the storm which is never fun as you know," his mom had spent her childhood working at the first shop their family had owned before it was wiped out in a particularly bad storm. "Yah, I heard there was one headed here. I hope it isn't too bad," she said a hint of worry in her voice. Leave it to his mother to worry. "I'm sure it will be fine mum, I'm going upstairs. Call me when dinners ready," he called over his shoulder running up the stairs and to his room.  
He plopped down in his desk chair looking at his fish who was once again hiding. He dropped some food in for him knowing eventually he would come out. Sometimes he just wished he could hide away like that. Just stay hidden until he was ready to face the world again. Of course, that could never happen.  
That night the storm sent waves crashing over the shores. The sky grew dark and the thunder rumbled loudly. The wind blew hard and it poured leaving no place untouched. The storm lasted for hours and only in the early morning did it begin to die down.  
The next day Harry's mom dropped him off at work. Him not having a car yet was real bother, but that's what the job was for. So he sucked it up and headed in. The damage wasn't bad. The pool needed to be pumped out and refilled but other than the outside needing to be swept it didn't seem to be bad at all.  
Harry was set to get what he could out the pool his grandfather saying he wanted the trash on top to be cleaned out before they drained it. Harry couldn't complain, that was an easy enough job. It wasn't until he was wading in the pool reaching for a piece of trash that was just out of reach that he saw something in the pool. It wouldn't have been a big deal, except this was big something. Harry climbed out trying to examine the pool more closely to see if he saw it again. When he saw something splash that was much bigger than a fish he knew he was right. He ran into the shop and grabbed some gummy worms for himself and some raw bait. He went back to the pool and opened his bag of gummy worms taking one out and eating it. He opened the can of bait and tossed one into the pool to see if anything would happen.  
Nothing had happened. He had tossed the entire can of bait and nothing had come up to grab it or anything. As he was getting up he accidentally kicked the bag into the pool, he tried to grab it but it drifted out too far. He went to grab the trash net and when he turned back around he saw a flash and the gummy worms were gone. He heard the splash as something swam away.  
Intrigued, he ran and got another bag of gummy worms. He rushed back to his spot next to the pool and opened it. He tossed one in far away from him. Something grabbed hit and he saw a flash of hair. What he thought why would there be hair? No animal in the ocean has copper coloured hair. He threw another one, closer to him. It was grabbed and this time he saw a flash of blue tail. He continued this getting closer and closer to himself with his throws until he just held it in his hand. "I don't know what you are, but I won't hurt you," he said. Great now you are talking to fish. Congrats Harry you are now officially crazy. He saw something coming out of the water and he froze. There in the murky water looking up at him was a boy


	2. Chapter 2

Or a head, the boy blinked. OK thank God it isn't a head, but why the fuck is there a boy in the pool? Harry showed the gummy worm in his hand and the boy eyed him suspicially before rising up out of the water a bit and taking it with his mouth. He chewed it with a satisfied smile on his face before looking expectantly at Harry who gave the boy another one. It wasn't really a boy as Harry had once thought. The guy had to be at least Harry's age or older which would put him at around eighteen or older.   
After the man had finished off all the gummy worms Harry decided to try and figure out what was going on. "Can you speak?" he asked looking at the boy questioningly his brows scrunched together. "Of couse I can speak what do I look like to you a crab?" the boy shot back looking mildly offended. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just what are you and why are you here?" Harry looked at the man as he floated away.   
The guy sighed. "I happen to be a mermaid, my names Louis," he swung his tail up for Harry to see, "and I got here in that horrid storm last night and it would be great help if you could find me a way out of here." "Mermaids don't exist," Harry said quietly. "Oh, they don't okay um well what the hell would you call me then," the man-Louis said back, "because I'm pretty sure I know what species I am thank you very much." Harry just stared, what the hell do you do with a mermaid? "Are you going to help me or not," Louis was looking at him again. He had really pretty eyes he noticed. "Yah, I'll help you, can you like get out of water?" he asked uncertainly.   
"I've heard if we get out of the water our tails will turn into legs but I've never had a chance to test it so we can try that," he rushed excitedly. Harry looked at him then went and grabbed a towel from the rack. He walked over to where the Louis was. "Ok, um I guess just jump up here and we will get you dried off?" he looked at Louis waiting for him to protest but he just did exactly as Harry had said.   
Harry helped Louis scoot away from the pool and onto the towel that he had layed out for him. He seriously hoped no one chose now to come check on him. It only took about a minute and Harry stared in awe as Louis' tail that was a much softer blue than his eyes turned into tan calves and perfect thighs and-wow. Ok. Harry didn't think this through because he was currently gaping at Louis' manhood.   
"That's weird, hey whats your name and what is this stick thing?" Louis looked up at him. "H-Harry, my names Harry and um that stick thing is a penis you use it to go to the bathroom...and other stuff," Harry said avoiding eye contact with Louis now that he had finally pried his eyes away. "How about we get some clothes on you, so you don't scare people away with you're nakedness," Harry said walking into the shop and grabbing short and a t-shirt he thought would fit Louis. He came back and helped Louis get dressed.  
"So, do you want to come home with me?" Harry looked at Louis who grinned and nodded. "Ok, follow me my moms picking us up and if she asks you're a good friend ok?" Louis nodded again as Harry finished and they headed to the front of the shop where Anne was waiting. "Hello hun, who's your friend," she eyed Louis questioningly but kindly looking to Harry for an answer. "This is Louis and I was wondering if he could come over tonight?" Harry said glancing at Louis thankful he was keeping quiet. "Yah, sure whatever you want hun let's get going so I can start dinner ok?" Harry nodded and helped Louis get into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had been watching Louis jump on his bed for close to an hour now. Where did that boy get all of that energy? He figured it was from the four bags of gummy worms Louis had consumed. It probably was some kind of rule that mermaids weren't allowed to have sugar or something. "Feet are soooo much fun and these are so good," Louis moaned out grabbing another gummy worm from the open bag. "Maybe you should eat something else," Harry looked as Louis kept bouncing. "Whyyyyyyyy?" Louis whined out, "These are sooooo goood and did you know you're really cute?" Harry blushed, maybe sugar made mermaids not be able to think straight too. "Ooooooo look at you blushing now you're just adorable," Louis teased Harry. "Oh stop it," he said looking over at Louis. 

Now that he was looking he saw how attractive Louis was. He had that copper hair that Harry had seen first, blue eyes the color of the ocean, strong looking arms and legs and these sharp cheekbones that Harry wanted to lick. "See something you like?" Louis smirked at him and Harry grinned back. Flirting he could do. "Maybe," he said. Louis looked mildly suprised but trudged on. "So are you going to do something about it or are we just going to sit here?" Now it was Harry's turn to be suprised because is Louis suggesting what he thinks he's suggesting? "Are you saying we should hook up," he asked, "because as hot as you are I'm not sure you know exactly what you are doing in that department." Louis looked proud, the compliment was obviously getting to his brain. 

"No, I don't but I do know how to do this," Louis leaned over from where he had landed on the bed and attatched his lips to Harry's. Harry felt a spark shoot through his lips and spread through his body as his nerves quickly caught on fire. Harry kissed back desperately not wanting it to end because this was the best kiss he had ever gotten. He licked across Louis' bottom lip and Louis opened right up for him allowing their tongues to touch and dance together as they explored each others mouths. When they finally did pull away, gasping for breath and looking deep into each others eyes, Harry breathed out a, "Wow." Louis looked at him dazedly like he wasn't exactly there at the moment.

'That was so much better with you than with El,' Louis said smiling but Harry frowned. 'Who's El?' Harry was jealous, he barely knew this boy and he was jealous. 'Oh El is my friend from back home, her full name is Eleanor. My step-dad was trying to make me marry her because he doesn't get that we are just friends. He's actually why I'm here, but we don't need to get into that,' Louis smiled at him but it didn't quite meet his eyes. 'So what are we gonna do?' he looked at Harry expectatnly before standing up and walking over to Harry's fish tank. Louis move the light out of the way and Harry said, 'Well, tonight we are going to sleep but I guess tomorrow we will have to take you clothes shopping,' Louis' eyes snapped up excitedly. 'You mean like those fabric things you people where?' Louis asked, and he jumped up and down when Harry nodded. 'I've always wanted to wear some of those,' Louis explianed as Harry stripped down into his boxers and got under the covers. 'Ok, well we can get whatever you want tomorrow as long as you go to sleep,' Harry gestured to his side where Louis should be laying. 

Louis plopped right down and closed his eyes. It didn't last long though, because soon Louis was squirming up into Harry's arms and muttering something like not likeing the way the air felt so different from sleeping underwater. Harry accepted him easily, allowing himself to be the big spoon and found that Louis had slipped off rather quickly. He just had to figure out what to do the next day. He didn't exatly have much money. He guessed he would have to call Zayn. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyways. And thats how they fell asleep, with Louis tucked into Harry's arms safe and sound under the blanket.


End file.
